Five Angels
by oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo
Summary: Five very special angels were acined to keep Earth safe from any harm.Five Angels,a Fallen Angel,a Guardian Angel, an Angel of Darkness, an Angel of Love,a Angel of Purity.Sent to earth to prtect it.But one day this poweful Demon came to earth.The girls were sent to fight it.And they lost.Now thousands of years later the girls are reborn, and more powerful than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**So heres my new story well this is more of a sumary sooo yeahyou guys are the ones that decide if i keep writing it ok?! OK! hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

*THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO*

In the cloud stood a man and Five beautiful girls all are looking down to earht with a smile. Looking down at the animals that are walking this place they now call Earth. These six people are the most powerful beings on Earth, well the man is the most powerfull of all beacuse Heis God. And those girls with Him are his Angels. The first Angels ever,Their names are, Blossom,His Fallen Angel,Bubbles, His Guardian Angel,Buttercup,His Angel of Darkness,Beauty,His Angel of Love,and Clarty,His Angel of very special angels were acined to keep Earth safe from any Angels,a Fallen Angel,a Guardian Angel, an Angel of Darkness, an Angel of Love,a Angel of Purity. All sent to protect the Earth from any harm.Five very special angels were acined to keep Earth safe from any Angels,a Fallen Angel,a Guardian Angel, an Angel of Darkness, an Angel of Love,a Angel of to earth to protect one day this poweful Demon came to girls were sent to fight they thousands of years later the girls are reborn, and more powerful than ever.

* * *

**So thats all! hoped y'all liked it! plez plez plez! REVIEW! PLEZ REVIEW MEMBER IS UP TO YOU TO KEEP THIS STORY MOVING!**


	2. chapter 2

**hiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzz im happy i got reviews! but sad that it was only 2 :'( thanks to Slam'in Burst, and thanks to Musa Tecna bestfriends forever! you guys rock! **

**Disclamer: im only doing this once so listen up! I DO NOT! REPEAT.. DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ OR THE RRBZ I AS THE KIND PERSON I AM(sometimes) DO OWN MY OCs Beauty, and Blake and i might ask for other OCs for other Demons and or Angels... OH! AND I OWN MY OTHER OC Clarity!(yayayayayayayyaya!) and her CP Confusion!(BOOOOOOOOOO!) **

**now read! and plez review and ill give you a vertuall ice scream,custard,or slushy from RITAS!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"Momo wake up sweety"i hear someone say in my ear

"huh?"i say rubbing my eyes

"you're going to be late for school honey, im late for work"my mom said

"WHAT?! I CANT BE LATE I GOT A TEST!" I yelled and ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and got dreesed in a plaid skirt that was pink and black with a pink blouse and a hot pink sweater and black flats and my PPGz belt with only clear lip gloss i grabed my bag and a granola bar and ran out the house towards school that was 5 miles away from my house

*time skip*

i got here just in time, i ran toward my first piriod class and ran into the room as the bell rung

"*sigh* made it" i said and then blushedx when i realized everyone was looking at me

"well good to see that you got your rest miss Momoko" told me

i bowed a liltle"Gomen Mrs. Wang my alrm clock did not work" i said and sat in my seat near the back of the classroom with my bestest friends ever i sat down and got out my notes from last class and a pencil

"why were you late Momo'san?"Miyako asked me taking out her pencil and drawing pad

"like she said nimrod her alrm clock didnt work duh!"Kauro said towars Miyako and Miyako got sad

"KAURO-CHAN! DONT TALK TO MIYAKO LIKE THAT!" Claredat said and slaped her upside the head**(A/N lol i do that ALL the time)** and as always Kauro glared at her and Claredat smiled and looked at her with a look that said 'who me?' i just had to smile at her actions

"guys come on! pay atention!"Amer said taking her notes and once she said that i dont know why but i just HAD to do what she said...wired

**(somewere high up in the clouds)**

**a man was looking into an ipad that was showing a live video of the five girls, he smiles at them and looks towars the window were he sees all of the angels of the kind souls that made it here**

**"Anne please come"He said**

**a tennage girl around her 17's came in and smiled at her Father**

**"yes Father?"she asked**

**"my daughter, my Angels have been slowly awaking"He said with happy gleam in his eyes**

**"OMG really?!"she esclaimed**

**He just chuckled"yes really,their powers are coming back to them, Beauty's Charmspeak has began to work again,and Blossoms intellegance has grown even more,Bubbles spreads happyness everywere she goes,Buttercup's Danger tone has began to take its place,and Claritys' powers are still not working... but they will soon when they are ready, you must visit them tonight and give them these"He held out a box engraved with gold designs and a engraving that said'Angels' in beautiful hand writing, inside were six bracelates each with its own designwith difrent color jems in each one**

**"they are beautiful Father"she said looking at the jewels infront of her" but why are there six?" she aksed and looked towards her Father in confusion He just smiled**

**"one is for you, My daughter, you shall be their protector till they have found out who they really are"He said she just stared at Him wide eyed then she screamed and huged her Father by His waist and He just smiled and huged her back**

**"you must go and make sure they are safe, you leave in 1 hour so pack and tell no one of this alright?"He asked**

**she just smiled "yes Father"she turned and before she left she said"and thank you" He just smiled and sat back down in his chair waching His Angles with love and kindness in his eyes "soon my Angels,soon" He said**

* * *

**yay and done! well not done with the story but done with the chapter, but I'm sure you guys knew that!.. i hope...**

**anyway ima try something k?**

**Question of the chapter:if you could date anyone in the world who would it be?**

**G2G computer dieing beyz! plez R&R!**


	3. YO!

**Ok guys thanks for R&R but 'CelttyThat' first! EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE from the crawling ant to the walking human is God's Son or Daughter NOMATER WHAT!SECOND) I'm His Daughter, YOU'RE His DAUGHTER(or) SON! so DONT criticise if YOU don't even know whos Daughter(or)Son you are 'cause I know who I am I'm God's daughter yes i have parents but guess WHAT?! SO ARE THEY! so why don't you just stop telling ME how to do MY story! cuz if you don't think if you don't FEEL! that you're His daughter(or)son then i don't think you're suppose to be alive... 'Cause he MADE you, He gave you life and He can take it away at anytime...**

**Ok I know that was mean but is true! I'm just telling you guys the truth! im sorry if you think that was rude but I spread my religious believes to those around me... PS ill update soon promise!**


	4. you choose

**hey guys! loved the reviews! lol I loved them! thanks member of fanfic! u made my day so much better by giving me that review! and guys! you forgot to answer my question! come on people! anyway loved the review and this is for you guys! and soooo sorry for my low temper I'm Puerto Rican and I know you can tell 'cause my profile pic I don't like being told what to do sorry for the inconvenience. And idk how to do all the Japanese chizz so help me out!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"WAKE UP! FOR THE LOVE OF PIZZA GET YOUR LAZZY ASS UP!"my brother Dai yelled for the last 20 min.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY IM UP!" I got out of bed and went to my bathroom and did the usual stuff I did in the morning I got dressed simply in a white tee with black shorts and a green hoodie with green and black converse. I brushed my hair down grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs

"HEY WHAT ABOUT BREAKFEAST?!" My mom asked as I grabbed my skate board

"No time running late!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and out the door I went.

hey everyone this is Bob and Bob is a line don't mind him that much

by the time I got to school I noticed that there were only a couple students here and that the halls were empty_ what the fu-dge _I looked at the clock in the wall and it read 9:30 _WHAT THE HELL! THAT IDIOT TRICKED ME! _school didn't start till 10!

"oh well" I sat down on the wall and waited till more kids came

*TTIIMMMEEE SSKKIPPP-singy type voice*

by the time most of the students came I was bored out of my mind. I just sat there till I saw my friends Anne and Miyako walking towards me.

"hey Anne Miya!" I jumped to their level Miyako smiled today she was wearing white skinny jeans with blue flats and a light blue designer shirt and a white jacket with a white hand bag Anne was wearing a yellow top with black jeans and yellow sandals and her batman book bag and hoodie ... wait how do I know this? "UGH I spend WWAAAYYY to much time with you guys you're turning me girly!" I yelled and walked away to my locker with them laughing at me "weirdo's" I mumbled "So Kaoru. what's the news with you and Mitch?" Anne asked "nothing he's just a friend! kami! really Anne? maybe you like him if you ask so much about him?!" I say laughing Miyako laughing along while she blushed "HIYA!" I feel someone jump on my back and then I flip em I look in front of me and see Amer laughing so hard she's crying today she was wearing a light grey shirt with dark grey jeans and light grey NIKE with her diamond bracelet on her right hand and her BFF heart necklace we all wore them even me! every one had either the right or left side we got them since forever. then I saw Claredat running towards us "hey guys! I saw everything! that was soooo hilarious! and omg Angel you ok?" Angel just keeps laughing and nods her head "she knows not to sneak up on me! "I yelled as we all walk towards class "SHIT! I got to go girls see you at lunch" she gives us a group hug "NOT A HUGER NOT A HUGER!" I yelled she just laughed and ran towards her class. we all went in and sat in out usual seats in the back and waited for class to start 20 min into the class Momoko comes in running

"*sigh* made it" she said and then blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her

"well good to see that you got your rest miss Momoko" the teacher told her

she bowed a little" Gomen Mrs. Wang my alarm clock did not work" she said and sat in her seat near the back of the classroom she sat down and got out her notes from last class and a pencil

"why were you late Momo'san?" Miyako asked her taking out her pencil and drawing pad

"like she said nimrod her alarm clock didn't work duh!" I said towards Miyako and Miyako got sad

"KAORU-CHAN! DONT TALK TO MIYAKO LIKE THAT!" Claredat said and slapped her upside the head and I glared at her and Claredat smiled and looked at her with a look that said 'who me?' I just had to smile at her actions

"guys come on! pay attention!" Amer said taking her notes and once she said that I don't know why but I just HAD to do what she said...wired

BOB IS BACKKK!

*lunch time*

**Amer POV**

"FINALLY! FOOODD!" me and Kaoru ran towards the doors and sat at our table were most of our friends were sitting

"hey guys" I sat down next to Anne and Kaoru sat next to Mitch out of the corner of my eye I saw Anne give Kaoru a wink and she blushed I can tell that she was talking about K-chan liking Mitch but I don't see it between them I always had this 'Gift' as many people call it that I can tell who is right for who and they always end up together. is weird but awesome Anne looked at me then at them I just shook my head and she looked disappointed " so you guys heard that we are gonna have 6 new students today?" Cindy asked and looked around the table I saw most of the girls looking at her minus Kaoru that was talking to Mitch "yeah all boys!" Sandra said looking to exited "oh please you're just looking for some other boy toy" Anne said and all of us started to laugh "oh please... Amer, do you think there is a connection with me and the boys?" Sandra asked looking to hopeful " Ummmmm Sandra I told you this many times I cant tell without seeing them!" I said looking bored then we heard the café door open and all heads turned towards them to look at the new kids all of the girls including some gay guys were staring and most boys kept eating the first boy was wearing a red baseball cap on backwards with a black muscle shirt and a red varsity jacket with a black 'B' on it and red converse he had fiery red hair with blood red eyes and... WAIT! RED eyes? ok? that is almost as weird as Momos pink eyes...wwaaaiittt I concentrated on him and Momoko... HOLY SHIT! they match! love is in the air for her and that boy... the other boy had raven black hair and forest green eyes he was wearing a dark green shirt with a picture of a shark and half a body sticking out of the mouth with black jeans and green Jordan's with a black jacket with a green 'B' on it... he kina looks like K-chan... the next boy has blond hair of deep dark blue eyes with a dark blue shirt and regular fade out jeans with dark blue NIKES and a black jacket... hmmm Miya and him look good together... the other one had dark gray eyes with a light grey shirt and dark grey pants with dark grey NIKES his hair was so dark grey it almost looked black... he looks like me! except I have light gray hair and light gray eyes almost silver we could be a match... on thing though it never works with me. every time I try to read myself nothing... and the other guy he looked like Anne! dark brown hair dark dark orange eyes? like her except she has light brown and light orange... he was wearing a dark orange shirt with black jeans and orange Jordan's with a black jacket... he's cute all of them are... well the one with gray eyes is waaayyy cuter "Ummmmm Angel? you ok?" I felt someone shake me "huh?! what school on fire?!"I yelled then I saw everyone looking at me then I shrug and ran to the stage

"HEY GUYS! IM HERE TO WELCOME OUR NEW STUDENTS! MY NAME IS AMER AND IMA SING YOU GUYS SOMETHING TO KNOW THAT IF YOU MESS WITH ANYONE YOULL DEAL WITH ME" I winked at my friends they just roll their eyes and get up and get on the stage I told them the song and they nodded

* * *

**hheyyyy soooo sorry for not updating! so you guys get to choose that they sing to the guys~! lol just so you guys know I got nothing so I need your help! send me the songs u wana hear! I was bored so I did this! peace!**

**R&R if you don't my friends dog will find you and bite your butt!**


End file.
